Perfect For You
by loveinthedark98
Summary: If you're looking for someone to write your breap up songs about, baby I'm perfect.
1. Chapter 1

El primer día que conocí a Rachel Berry fue un total dolor de trasero.

*flashback*

Estaba tranquilamente en mi clase, el primer día de colegio, como es usual, estaba sola porque, insisto como es usual, no conocía a nadie.

Todo iba normal hasta que siento un grito, en realidad no era un grito, era un insulto hacia mí, me volví y era una chica, no estaba vestida como el resto de nosotros y se estaba riendo incontroladamente de mí de quizás qué cosa, me sentí mal y sólo corrí, corrí por vergüenza, corrí por miedo, corrí por tristeza, corrí porque no entendía como alguien podía hacerle algo así a alguien que no conocía y menos el primer día de colegio.

Salí de la sala y corrí por un largo pasillo que no sabía adonde me llevaría, sólo huí porque tenía miedo, miedo de que se repitiera la historia de "mi vida", insultos, burlas y blah blah blah, lo que es común cuando eres rara, porque según yo, y al paracer según todos los que me veían, era una persona rara... Pero en el fondo yo sabía que no lo era, sabía que era tan normal como todos los demás, entonces, ¿por qué todos se reían de mí? Dios, nunca lo sabré, al parecer cambiar mi forma de ser, física y mentalmente no fue suficiente.

Corrí y me encontré con un balcón y me quedé allí hasta que fue tiempo de ir a casa, sólo quería encerrarme en mi habitación y dormir, había sido un día agotador, iba bajando y de la nada siento a alguien...

-hey, de verdad lo siento, siento lo que hice... No quería y de verdad no sé porqué lo hice, perdóname por favor - dijo la chica que anteriormente se había reído de mí.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew you were troble.

Y de esa manera tan cruel pero al mismo tiempo tan poco usual; conocí a Rachel Berry, me costaron años para darme cuenta de que no era alguien pasajero.

*diario*

Octubre, 26.

Hoy no fue un gran día, debo admitir que aunque los insultos acabaron, siento un vacío, no sé qué será, pero está ahí de todas formas.

Noviembre, 26

Empezó el frío! Bueno, sigo sintiendo el vacío, pero ahora sé algo más; esa tal insoportable "Rachel Berry" es buena para algo! Escribir canciones, es un secreto que lo sé, porque al parecer es un secreto (sin querer una clase, cuando todos habían salido y yo como siempre fui la última, saqué su cuaderno, el mismo que lleva con ella a todos lados, lo leí y descubrí muchas canciones, ahora que lo pienso me siento culpable, pero sería una especie de venganza... ¿Verdad?, quiero creer que sí), aún es un misterio si canta o sólo compone.

Diciembre, 20

No puedo creer que me haya hablado! Fue tan extraño pero de alguna forma me gustó, me asusta pero se sintió bien! Hablamos por mucho rato y creo que ahora somos algo así como ¿"cercanas"?. Ella es un misterio y quiero llegar al fondo.

Enero, 15

Hoy me invitó a tomar café... Fue muy raro, pero insisto, me gustó pero al mismo tiempo me asustó, conocí un poco más de ella, se llama Rachel Berry (obvio), tiene 17 (igual que yo), vive con sus dos papás (sí, papás), su mejores amigos son Sam (el rubio de la clase) y Puck (el "rudo" de la clase), le gusta pintar (al parecer toda una artista), pero en ningún momento mencionó lo de la música, me sentí más culpable que la primera vez. Yo también le comenté cosas de mí, como por ejemplo mi nombre, lo mucho que me gustaba leer, lo mucho que amo la naturaleza, los animales, lo mucho que odiaba el deporte (cosa que le extraño mucho por mi contextura delgada), que mi pasión sobre todas las demás cosas era la fotografía. Mientras le hablaba de mí, ella sólo sonreía.

Enero, 20

Hoy estaba perdida y llegué a un auditorio, y ahí estaba ella, CANTANDO! Me quedé escuchándola, tiene una voz hermosa, capaz de llegar a la nota más alta y a la más baja (según yo, es muy difícil), escucharla cantando las notas bajas me pareció muy sexy... Ayuda!

Enero, 22

Hoy otra vez fui al auditorio para ver si estaba, pero no.

Enero, 28

Otra vez en el auditorio, ella sí estaba esta vez, pero me descubrió y me miró extrañada y salió.

Enero, 30

La encontré en el baño, estábamos las dos solas, se acercó mirándome a los ojos, muy cerca, pero de pronto se alejó... What!?

Febrero, 1

Me besó, estoy confundida, nunca me había fijado en una mujer.

Marzo, 5

Me invitó a salir.

Marzo, 31

Somos novias.

Abril, 5

Es tan genial! Creo que estoy enamorada...

Abril, 20

Hoy hicimos el amor y dijo que me ama, obvio le dije que también.

Mayo, 5

Está rara, no quiero pensar.

Junio, 28

Terminamos.

Julio, 29

Me fui de la ciudad,Jamás la volví a ver.

I knew you were troble when you walked in, so shame on me -8-


End file.
